The Little Rose
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: The Aviator goes in search of the Prince and his planet several years after their first encounter. Meant to be a sequel to the original story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**

This is meant to be a sequel to Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's famous story _The Little Prince_. I own none of these characters except for the aviator's granddaughter, Annie. There are also several mentions of events from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's novel; these events I don't own either.

**Chapter One**

It had been several years since the disappearance of the little prince that I again thought about him. It was in the middle of an English Rose Garden while I sat upon a bench with a notebook; on it, a picture of a sheep. I watched as my seven-year-old granddaughter played with her pet rabbit in the grass and thought about the prince.

He was very young, when I had met him. He came from a far away planet, commonly known as B612. His only posessions at the time had been three volcanoes, two active and one dormant all knee-high to the royal, and a rose. He had traveled to the earth in order to see the universe and had come across me, stranded in the desert. He had asked I draw him a sheep. I had drawn him three, the third being a box, which I told him had a sheep inside. He had taken that sketch.

But then, I hadn't seen him since his snakebite. After the incident, I awoke the following morning to find him gone. I wondered what had become of him. Did he make it back to B612? Or had he truly died from the snake's venom?

"Papa." Little Annie placed her hand on my knee and dropped her rabbit on the bench next to me. "What are you drawing?"

I looked down at my little granddaughter. "I am drawing sheep."

"Draw me a sheep, Papa."

And so I did.

She giggled and ridiculed the drawing. "His ears are too big! He looks like a rabbit!"

And so I drew her another one.

"Papa. This isn't a sheep. It's a box."

"Aw, but the sheep is inside the box."

She studied the drawing. Her expression reminded me of the prince's when he had seen the sheep box I had drawn him several years before. She looked mystified and then pleased. She folded the drawing and placed it in her pocket.

"Now draw me a rabbit." She said.

And so I drew her another box. This also she added to her pocket before climbing onto the seat beside her rabbit and me.

"What do you plan on doing with your sheep and your rabbit, Annie?" I asked her gently.

She smiled gaily. "I will give them to the little prince."

Her response surprised me. I had never told anyone about my encounter with the strange little boy and wondered how she knew about him. Children always seemed to know things.

"When will we see him again, Papa?"

"Who, Annie?"

"The little prince."

"You have seen him?"

She nodded her head.

"When? How?"

"In the nursery."

"And what was he doing there?"

"He was asking for you."

"And why was he asking for me?"

"He wanted you to draw a sheep."

"Another sheep?"

"Yes. His has since died and he wants you to draw him a new one to help eat the baobab trees. There are so many and he needs help."

Her explaination caused me to believe that she wasn't just being an imaginative child, but that the prince had indeed visited earth again and that meant he was still alive.

"When will we go see him?"

"We?" I looked to her.

"Yes. I want to bring him the sheep you drew me."

It was then I began to wonder. Was it possible that I could travel all the way to the Prince's planet as he had traveled to mine. I knew the way. For he well taught me the way when he told me the story of his travels. I wracked my old brian to bring up the memories. Yes! It was there! The king, the concieted man, the drunkard, the businessman, the lamplighter, the geographer, and yes, Africa. The African desert. It was all mapped out for me there. All I need do was follow the map backwards and to B612.

"When, Papa. When?" She had pulled the rabbit onto her lap and was now tugging on my sleeve. "When can we go to see the little prince?"

I paused to think. When? I wanted to go now, but I would have to go to Africa. I didn't want to bring Annie along to a desert. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Let me come with you."

"No. Your mother would never let you."

"But, I have the sheep!"

"I'll draw him another one."

Her voice quieted, "But he invited me there."

"There? You mean to his planet?"

"He wanted to show me the volcanoes and his flower."

"You have the same sort of flower here."

"Yes? But I want to see his flower. He says she is very lovely."

I thought for a moment. She really wanted to come. But Africa was dangerous for children. The prince himself had shown me that when that snake had bit him.

"Please, Papa? Let me come too?"

Her pleading tone and big brown eyes suddenly caused me to agree. "Alright. We will leave tomorrow."

"What will I tell mother?"

"I will talk with your mother. We leave at dawn."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

By the time we reached the correct spot in Africa, the sun was already setting. It had taken us the better part of the day to get there and I was tired from travel. Annie, however, seemed just as young and spry as ever.

"Is this where you first met him?" She asked me, standing to the left of the road.

"Yes." I looked around feverishly for the merchant, whom the little prince had mentioned sold a thirst-eliminating pill, and the railway switchmen. I then scolded myself for my foolishness. Both the merchant and the switchmen would be gone after so many years. I must therefore look for a sight more substabtial. I thought of the roses and the moutian with the echo.

"This is such a terrible place." Annie continued.

"Yes, it is."

"Where do we go from here?"

I looked around myself, and seeing no mountians or roses, climbed back upon my camel, placing Annie in front of me in the saddle. "This way." Though it was considered reckless traveling, I chose a random direction and set off in that course.

Hours later, I saw the mountians. In the dark they were but large dark forms, but we reached them in time and by the next morning, had made it to the base. I only hoped when we reached the top, I could hear an echo.

My stupididty was graciously rewarded. Now sitting atop the camel at the top of the mountian, I called out a greeting: "Hello!" My greeting was echoed.

Annie tugged at my sleeve. "Papa? I'm hungry."

We settled down then, to eat a bit of bread and cheese. We washed our food down with water and then I fed the camel. We slept beside the camel in a little cave in the mountian side.

It was dark when I awoke again. Annie and I ate a short breakfast and then re-mounted the camel and continued on our way. We were in the middle of the desert when I spotted a serpent.

"Pardon me." I said to it, not getting down from the saddle and holding Annie close to me. "Do you know the way to the planet of the geographer?"

The snake leveled his beady gaze on me. "Why would you want to go there?"

"I'm traveling. I'm going to visit a friend of mine, but I first must reach the planet of the geographer."

The snaked hissed. "I know not how to get there."

It is here I began to get discouraged. I hadn't anticipated on the travel to these planets to be very difficult. I assumed that I'd get there if I followed the prince's map.

"Well, thank you for your time." I nudged the camel forward and we continued on our journey.

"Why did you stop to talk with the snake?" Annie piped up once we had ridden a good mile.

"The prince told me about his meeting a snake when he first arrived on earth. Before then, he was with a geographer."

She nodded her head.

"Come. It is becoming light again. Let us find another place to rest during the heat of the day."

We found such a place an hour later under a baobab tree. I tucked Annie beneath the blankets and leaned up, myself, against the camel. I thought again about the prince. Had he some inhuman way of travel that brought him to the earth and from planet to planet? Was it hearby impossible for Annie and I to get to B612. I refused to think it and soon enough drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I woke up the following morning to a very particular sound. I opened my eyes to see a man standing above me, looking at me with spectacle-covered eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Sleeping." I replied, somewhat foolishly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "And who are you?"

"I am a geographer!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "You are? And where is this place we are?"

"It is my planet."

"Has it any oceans or mountains?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I am a geographer, not an explorer. If you are so curious, find out for yourself and then report back to me so that I may record it."

I hastily got to my feet and found that the camel was gone and I was no longer in the desert of Africa. But where was Annie?

I spotted a sleeping girl nearby. She looked like Annie. Yet, she seemed older. She looked to be about nine-years-old.

"Annie?" I nudged the sleeping girl's shoulder.

Her brown eyes fluttered open. "Papa?" her voice sounded slightly different. But those were her eyes. No doubt, this was Annie!

"Where are we?" Annie sat up as well. It is then I noticed she was also a bit taller. She gave me an odd look when she saw me looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." It was probably just me. Perhaps my little granddaughter just appeared different in space: older and wiser than before.

The geographer, meanwhile, hobbled back over to his desk mumbling incoherently. Annie's eyes followed him. "Who is that?" She asked me.

"That, Annie, is the geographer."

"The geographer?"

I nodded. "He lives on the asteroid closet to the earth. Number 330, I believe it is named."

"Then we are truly on a different planet? We have left Africa?"

I was beside myself. Her vocabulary had aged as well.

"What planet are you from?" Asked the geographer, he looked to me. "If it's oceans and mountains you want, I suggest you visit earth. They have all sorts of those things."

I shook my head. "Actually, we are looking for a lamplighter, on a very small planet. Do you know where we may find him?"

"Oh, yes. That way." He pointed in one direction. "Then again, maybe it was that way." He pointed in another. "One never quite knows the way. Planets are constantly turning."

I nodded. "Well, we thank you for your time. Come, Annie." I took the hand of my little granddaughter and set off in the direction the Geographer had first pointed.

"Good luck!" The geographer called after us.

When we had gotten a suitable amount of space away from him, Annie turned to me. "Papa? How do we get to the next planet? I don't remember what we did to get here, so how do we get to the next?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. I had just fallen asleep in the desert and had woken up upon asteroid 330. How was one to travel to 329?

"Look there!" Cried Annie, she pointed to a light far out into the inky blackness of space. "Is that a light I see?"

I followed her pointing finger. Indeed it was. It was a light.

"You don't suppose it's only a star?" She asked.

"No. It's too bright for that."

"You mentioned a lamplighter. Could it be he?"

Suddenly the light winked out.

"Oh, look! It's gone!"

"You're right." I thought hard and long back to what the little prince had told me about the lamplighter. He had said that the planet was so small that every minute the lamplighter would either light or extinguish his lamp. Perhaps Annie had found the next planet.

"Papa, the light's back."

I looked up, and sure enough, it was. "Annie, count slowly to sixty."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Do as your told."

Annie began to count slowly. "One…two…three…"

"That's it Annie. Keep it up." I watched the light as she counted. When she had reached forty-nine, the light winked out again. I began to count myself. "One…two… three…"

"Papa? What are you doing? I thought you told me to count?"

I ignored her and continued on with my task. Come sixty, I watched in pleasure as the light came on again. A smile stretched across my face.

Annie stared at me. "Papa?"

I took her by the hand. "You found planet 329, Annie. Come! Let's go catch it! We've only sixty seconds before he extinguishes his lamp again."

"Sixty seconds?"

But by this time I had already leapt in the air and began swimming towards the light, pulling her with me. Experiencing zero gravity really was delightful. And as I listened I could hear Annie giggling softly as she followed me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

We reached planet 329 just as the light turned on for the fifth time. I saw the lamplighter instantly and landed beside him, pulling Annie with me. She was taller again and looked a little older, now, eleven or so. That was peculiar.

"Hello there." Greeted the lamplighter.

"Hello." Said Annie.

I smiled at the man just as he extinguished the lamp again. I doubted he saw my greeting. "Um…" I thought back to the prince's map. He had seen a businessman before the lamplighter. "Would you know where I could find a businessman?"

The lamplighter lit the lamp again. "No. I don't think so."

"How about planet number 328? Do you know where that is?"

The lamplighter shook his head. "All I know is this lamp, sir."

"Yes." Said Annie. "Can you tell me why you light it and extinguish it in such haste?"

"My dear girl." Said the lamplighter, extinguishing the lamp again. "I must always light the lamp in morning and extinguish it at night."

"Every minute?"

"Night and day only last a minute here, miss."

"That's quite unusual."

"It's the size of my planet. It is so small that days are short and so are the nights."

Annie seemed quizzical. "Whenever do you sleep?"

"I don't. I'd love nothing else but to sleep, but I can't. I must light the lamp in the morning." And he lit the lamp again.

Annie looked to me with sad eyes and I nodded, knowing what she was planning.

"Lamplighter." She said, "Could you teach me how to manage your lamp?"

"Why would I do that?" Asked the lamplighter.

"Then I could manage it while you slept for a couple of days. I could light the lamp at morning and extinguish it at sunset."

The lamplighter seemed hesitant.

"No more than ten minutes." I told Annie.

"Well, alright." The lamplighter extinguished the lamp. "There! Did you see how I did that?"

Annie said, "Yes."

The lamplighter said then, "Alright. I'll show you how to light it in the morning." Forty seconds later he lit the lamp. "See that?"

"Yes." Annie replied again. "Might I take over now?"

He handed her the candle snuffer.

"Now let me watch you do it once."

When it began to get lighter, Annie snuffed the flame and then sixty seconds later, lit it again.

"Very good." Congratulated the lamplighter. "Now I will go to sleep." He then closed his eyes and two lamp lightings later, was snoring softly.

"Ten minutes." I reminded Annie. I didn't want to waste any time in getting to the prince's planet.

Annie nodded simply and then extinguished the lamp. Ten minutes (or should I say days?) later, I nudged the lamplighter awake.

"We need to be going." I told him.

He nodded (The lamp was lit now), and turned to Annie. "Thank you. It was a very nice rest."

She nodded and extinguished the lamp again. A minute later, she lit it and handed him back the candle snuffer.

We then bid farewell to the lamplighter and continued on our quest. I chose a rather random route, but hoped it were correct. The worst that would result would be a return trip to the geographer. However, I wasn't too concerned. We'd make it to the correct place in time.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I knew the businessman instantly when we stepped onto his planet. He was sitting at his desk, doing the same thing the prince had seen him doing years before; counting the stars.

"Good morning." I approached his desk and so did Annie. Well, at least I thought this young woman was Annie. She looked thirteen now, and was again taller.

"Good morning," said the businessman. He didn't look up from his work, but Annie was curious.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Counting my stars." Replied the gentlemen.

"_Your_ stars?"

"Yes, I own the stars. I thought of owning them first. Therefore they are my stars and belong to me."

Annie looked questioningly at me and I shrugged. The little prince had been right; this man thought he owned the stars.

"What planet is this?" I asked him then. "Is it 328?"

He said, "This is my planet." He looked up ion the sky and began counting again, then looked back to his paper and wrote down the number.

"Isn't it a tiring job?" Asked Annie. "Counting the stars, I mean."

The businessman nodded, "Well, I may as well keep track of what is mine. That way I can buy more stars with the ones I already possess."

"But how can you buy more stars, if you already own all of them?"

The businessman didn't answer. Only stared at his paper.

"Well, then…" Annie looked up at the sky. "I now declare, I own that star!" She pointed to a star on the side of the sky I doubted the businessman had even gotten over to, to count. It was very bright; therefore, it was probably new.

The businessman's eyes nearly fell right out of his head. 'W-what?" He stammered. He looked to the star Annie had pointed at. "You own that star?"

Annie nodded her head stubbornly, "I found it, and so it is mine."

"But I must have it for my collection!" replied the businessman in shock. "Tell me, what do you want for it? Your star?"

"How about one of your stars?" She said.

"Which one?"

"Mmm…." Annie scanned the sky. "How about that one?"

"But if I give you that star, then I will no longer have it."

"This is true..."

"Annie." I stepped over to her side, "Why don't you ask him for directions in exchange for your star? We must get to planet 327."

Annie shook her head. "I'll make a deal with you." She said to the businessman, "I'll give you my star, but first you must do something in return."

The businessman looked at her anxiously. "Anything."

Annie smiled, "You must declare that you do not own the stars, that nobody can own the stars because they are not something one can own."

The businessman nodded his head in agreement, "Alright." He repeated her statement. "There! Now your star is mine!"

"But you just said "

"How foolish you are, little girl. Now you own nothing and I own every star in the sky!" He wrote down on his paper again and I could only imagine what he was writing. He was adding Annie's star to his collection.

"But " Annie watched him in defeat.

"Come, Annie." I took her gently by the arm. "Let's go." I began to walk away.

Annie followed, her shoulders slumped in defeat and frustration, "He thinks he owns the stars. Can you believe that, Papa?"

I shook my head. "The stars belong to no man. He'll learn in time." I told her and we again leapt into space in search of the next planet. Number 327.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I would have preferred to skip asteroid 327, for all that was there was an old drunkard. The man could hardly set down his bottle to talk to us. I remembered him from the prince's story and found it quite odd he was still living. I had been told alcohol kills a person in time.

"Good morning." I greeted him nicely, though I would have preferred walking right past him without a word. If not for my dire need for directions, I would have.

"Mornin'." He returned.

Well, he was polite enough. I turned to Annie, who was playing it safe and had here by glued herself to my side. The drunkard made her uneasy and I didn't blame her. She looked fifteen and was a pretty sight. I say, she greatly resembled her mother.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of B612?" I continued, looking back to the drunk.

"Nope. Don't know where that is." He stood for a moment, then swooned and fell down, not waiting another minute before guzzling down what was left in his bottle. Disgusting! I hated to think the prince had traveled this way so young. Such people could be dangerous.

"He really should stop drinking." Annie looked to me and I nodded. He should, if not for himself, for others. I tried to remember what the little prince had told me were the man's reasons. I couldn't remember and was going to ask the man, but Annie beat me to it.

"Pardon me?" She said. I swear, even her manerisums were very much like her mother. "Why is it that you drink so much? It's terrible for you! You should be ashamed!"

"I have been ashamed!" The drankard replied rather---well--- drunkily. "That's why I drink! To forget that I am ashamed!"

That was it! That is what the prince had told me. This man drank for the pure purpose of forgetting. He was ashamed at himself for drinking, but continued to drink so that he would forget.

"Wouldn't you rather be ashamed?" Asked Annie.

"No. I feel bad when I am ashamed--- I think."

"You mean you do not know?"

The man pulled out another bottle and popped off the top. "I don't remember! That's why I drink. To forget!"

Annie looked to me and I only shrugged. As far as I could see it. There was no hope left for the man. He was just too long gone. "Let's go Annie." I said to her and held out my hand.

Unfortunately, with age, also came rebellion. "In a minute, Papa." She said, and then to my horror, strutted up to the old drunk and pulled the bottle from his grasp. She began pouring it's contents on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Gasped the drunkard. "Stop! Stop! You can't do that! I need that to forget!"

But Annie ignored his pleas and continued on with her task.

"Stop! Stop!"

I decided to put an end to the deperate man's cries and walked over to Annie. "Come on, Annie. It's no use, dear. He won't quit. There's just too much for you to dispose of." I looked to the man's large collection of alcohol. The poor poor man.

"But, Papa. He needs to quit! If he doesn't he'll get hurt!"

"Hurt?" The drunkard stopped grabbing for his bottle and looked to Annie. "How can I get hurt?"

"Being drunk is harmful to your body." Annie explained. "If you keep this up you could…" Her voice trailed off.

"What? What?" Begged the drunkard.

"You could---" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Die."

"No!" The man gasped, and to my amazement began picking up all his bottles and smashing them. I was afraid he had gone mad, so grabbed Annie by the arm and fled. This time she didn't resist.

"I didn't hurt him, did I, Papa?" She asked me, concern etched across her face.

"I don't think so dear. This may just be an extreme form of withdrawl." By this time I had gotten to the edge of the planet and lept into the air, followed by Annie. "Let's leave it alone. I'm sure everything will be fine." At least I hoped. Afterall, the worst that could happen now is the man could return to his old habits.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

If you are ever on your way to B612, I would advise you skip astriod number 328. The man there was the most concieted and self-centered of anyone I had yet to meet. He seemed to ignore us unless we complimented him or admired him in some way. He kept his eyes closed and his nose poised towards the air in a snobbish manner.

Annie, now appearing seventeen, strutted up to him. "Excuse me." She said, "Do you know where the young prince lives?"

I'll have to say. Her sudden aging was concerning me. It seemed whenever we got to a new planet, two years were added to her appearance. I wondered if we had really been traveling for so long. Her dress still fit her and so did her shoes. She was as beautiful as ever, she just seemed and looked older. I wondered if I did as well.

The conceited man didn't move or quiver and his answer to her question was quite unusual. "Don't you think I am the most handsome man on this planet?" He asked her.

Annie frowned. "No."

But the conceited man didn't hear her, for he only hears compliments (That's what the prince had told me). "I must be the most handsome and wonderful person on this entire planet! There is no one like me!"

"No, there isn't." Muttered Annie.

"See? I am really wonderful! Tell me you admire me! Oh, do say you admire me!"

"No, sir. I don't admire you." I could tell the man's stuck-up behavior was annoying Annie.

Of course, the only words the conceited man heard were, 'Sir, I admire you.'

"Oh, yes! I knew you did. Everyone admires me!"

Annie frowned again.

It is then I noticed a mirror standing to the side of the man. If I were to look in it, I was sure I would be able to tell if I had aged eight years, as it appeared Annie had.

"Tell me again! Do you admire me?"

"No, sir." Annie persisted, "I do not admire you!"

"Oh! I knew you did! Am I not wonderful?"

By now, I had reached the mirror. I looked inside. The reflection startled me. I did look older.

"Papa!" Annie ran up to me in haste. "Tell him he is not admirable. Tell him you do not admire him."

But I did admire him. He was still young and handsome and my youth had disappeared long ago. I was an old man. Sixty, at the youngest. How much I missed my youth!

"Papa!"

"Hush, Annie." I told her. "He doesn't understand. He only hears compliments." For that's all he heard. Compliments about himself.

That scheming twist furrowed her brow again and I watched as she strutted over to the conceited man.

"Excuse me." She said. "Why don't you look at your wonderful self in the mirror?"

I wondered what she was up to.

"A marvelous idea!" Gushed the man and he followed Annie over to the mirror. Only, when they finally both stood in front of it, did he open his eyes. "Look at me! Aren't I " He gasped suddenly, looking at Annie.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide. I wondered what had shaken him. It was the first sentence I had heard him say without the word 'I' or 'me' somewhere in it.

Annie gave him a strange look and I instantly stepped in. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find planet number 326."

"You are beautiful!" He said, ignoring me and looking at Annie.

Annie was flustered. I doubted this had been her plan.

"You must tell me who you are? What is your name?" he reached for her hand and she shrunk away from him.

"I really must be going. Please, Papa?" She looked to me for assistance.

"Yes, we must go." I took her hand.

The conceited man, however, didn't even seem to notice. "Won't you stay here with me?" He asked.

"No." She answered firmly.

"But you are the most beautiful person on this planet."

"I thought you were?" Annie said, puzzled.

"You think so?" The conceited man again looked at himself. "Yes, I am handsome aren't I?" His eyes closed again and his lips took on that familiar sneer, "I must be the most handsome man on this entire planet!"

Annie and I disappeared quietly, allowing him to rant on alone about himself. Now all we had left to find, was the king and then the young prince's planet. Astriod 325 couldn't be too far away.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The king greeted us when we arrived.

"Hello! And who are you?"

"Weary travelers, your majesty." I introduced us politely.

"And where is it that you are traveling?" Asked the king.

"B612." I told him. "A young prince's planet."

The king nodded his head.

"Do you know where it is?" Annie asked.

I stood and stared at her for a while. Nineteen. She must have been nineteen, now.

"I don't know." Confessed the king, answering Annie's question. "But I do recall meeting a young prince before."

"Yes?" I pressed.

"I offered to make him a judge on my planet; A judge to judge over himself and a rat that lives here. He refused my offer though. He wanted to travel."

I nodded. That matched the story the prince had told me.

"A rat?" Annie asked.

The king nodded, "Yes. I told him he could sentence the rat to death, but that then the rat would have to be pardoned or he'd have no one left to judge."

"How awful!" Sympathized Annie. "How could you think of sentencing a poor rat to death, just because you can?"

"He would have been pardoned." Insisted the king.

"But the charge would scare him." Persisted Annie.

I decided to look around as Annie continued to argue on the rat's behalf. She had matured so much during our travels, and not just in appearance. I was proud of my granddaughter and only wished her mother wouldn't scold me on account of her daughter's long absence. Ruth had, after all, wanted to raise the child herself. Even James, Annie's father, was ignored, though he lived under the same roof as his wife and child.

I stood at one side of the planet and spotted another planet not too far off in the distance. I wondered if that were B612.

"Squeak! Squeak!"

The soft sound caused me to look down at my shoes. A little black rat stood there looking at me with beady black eyes.

"Hello there. You must be the rat the king mentioned."

The rat squeaked again.

I shrugged and made my way back to where Annie continued to argue with the king. The rat followed me. I stopped and turned. "Stay." I commanded it, but it continued to follow.

The king spotted us when we approached. "There it is now! Where ever did you find it, sir? I can never find him myself!"

"It actually found me, your majesty."

The rat squeaked again and hid behind me.

Annie approached us. "It's alright." She said to the little rat and it came over to her and sniffed her outstretched fingers before climbing into her palm. It wasn't a very large rat. Actually, I'd say it was more of a mouse.

Annie giggled as the rat climbed up onto her shoulder. "I think he's hungry." She concluded, "Papa, might we give her some of our cheese?"

It is then, I remembered. I hadn't had any of our supplies since awaking on asteroid 330 with the astronomer. But I hadn't noticed before because neither Annie nor I had ever gotten hungry. I wasn't even hungry now, but the rat was. I hastily searched my pockets for a crumb, a small morsel, or anything I could offer to the starving creature. My hand settled on my small notebook. Of course!

I hastily removed the notebook and pencil. I sketched a picture of Swiss cheese and offered it to the rat. He ate the picture, then, seemingly satisfied, curled up in a ball to sleep.

I watched as Annie stroked the mouse and then turned back to the king. "I guess we'll be going now. It was nice to meet you. You and the rat both." She smiled as she placed the sleeping rat beside the king's throne. "Be nice to him." She instructed the king and he nodded. We then bid him farewell. We were finally on the final step of our quest and on our way to B612.

* * *

I apologize if this and the last chapter seemed rushed. At this point I'm just anxious to get my protagonist to B612. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

We reached the little prince's planet soon thereafter. We landed by one of the small volcanoes. They were, indeed, knee-high to a child.

Annie laughed at them. "Oh, look!" She cried. "Little volcanoes."

We watched as one performed a small eruption. I pulled Annie back at the sight of the lava. She was now nearly as tall as I. I stopped a moment to take note of her appearance. She looked older. Probably again, two years older. That would make her twenty-one. Yes, the age fit her description. My granddaughter was now a blooming young woman.

"Who's there?"

The voice we heard didn't belong to a boy at all and as we turned, I saw a handsome young man standing before me. He looked familiar, though I was sure we had never met before.

"What are you doing on my planet? Have you come to help me with the baobab trees?" He looked at us with very intese blue eyes and it is then I remembered. He was older now, but he was still the same. He was indeed the little prince!

"Prince!" I cried out.

"Have we met?" He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Yes! We met many years ago in the desert. My plane broke down and you asked me to draw you a sheep. Don't you remember?"

His eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "It is you!" He cried, "My old friend! You have traveled all this way! Tell me, have you brought me a sheep? Or could you draw me another? The trees are getting trickier. I can hardly keep up with them, the way they sprout." He enveloped me in a tight hug. "It is so good to see you!"

I was even more pleased to see him and I told him so. "I wasn't sure what to think after that snake bit you. I thought for certain death had taken you!"

Annie cleared her throat and tugged at my sleeve.

"Oh, yes. Prince, might I introduce to you, my granddaughter "

"Annie! Is it really you? You have grown since I last saw you!"

Annie smiled back shyly. "So have you. I remember you as a boy. You never told me you had grown up."

"This is wonderful!" The prince exclaimed. He embraced me again and then hugged Annie.

"Now that you're both here, I _must_ show you my flower. There is not a rose in the universe like her." His eyes shone with love and admiration, and I didn't dare refuse. He took Annie and I each by the hand and led us over to another part of his planet.

Slowly, a rose came into view. She was blood red and had a glass fishbowl over the top of her. It was true. I had never seen such a beautiful rose. Not even in my garden.

"Here she is." The prince removed the glass bowl and stooped by the little rose. "Hello, darling. I've brought some friends to meet you."

"Friends?" Asked the rose.

"Yes."

I timidly approached the flower and sat down on the ground beside the prince. Annie stayed away.

The prince turned to me. "This is my friend, the one I told you about, from the desert."

The rose smiled warmly at me, or rather, I thought she smiled, for flowers have no facial expression at all.

"And this, is his granddaughter, Annie." The prince looked to Annie, who stood a couple feet from us. "Come on, Annie. Don't be shy."

But Annie wasn't shy. I wondered why she was so hesitant and looked back to the rose. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was frowning.

"Come on, Annie." The prince went to her and took her by the hand. "Don't be afraid. I want you to meet my flower."

Annie reluctantly let the prince lead her over to us.

"Rose? This is Annie." The Prince introduced her again.

"Hello." Said the rose, but the friendliness in her voice seemed forced.

"Hello, Miss Rose." Annie replied uncertainly.

I could swear there was some sort of negative energy going on between those two. The rose seemed to dislike Annie and Annie seemed to think just as little about the rose. I began to wonder if it had something to do with the prince. Could it be that Annie and the rose were both attracted to him?

"Isn't she the most beautiful rose?" Asked the prince then.

Both Annie and I nodded and the rose beamed. She was beautiful. Though beauty on the outside and beauty on the inside were two totally different things.

"I'm so glad you're here!" The prince repeated his statement to us again and we smiled.

It is here I came to some sort of pause. We had made it to B612. That meant our adventure was over. Now what were we to do? Return home? It hardly seemed the time to do so. After all, we had just arrived.

As if reading my thoughts, the prince turned to Annie. "Would you like to see the rest of my planet?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes. Please." Replied Annie. She turned to me, "Would you two like to come along too, Papa?"

"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll give these old legs of mine a rest." I sat beside the rose. I was sure she wouldn't mind my company. Perhaps I could speak with her.

I watched as Annie and the Prince wandered off to explore the rest of the small planet. They'd be back in a couple of minutes, I was sure. After all, an asteroid wasn't very big and that is what this was, an asteroid.

The rose spoke up just as the two young people disappeared from view. "She is pretty." Said the flower.

"Pardon me?" I looked to the rose. "Whom, miss?"

"Your granddaughter. She is pretty, no?"

"Well, yes. I think she turned out fine."

"The prince likes her."

The way she said it, I wasn't sure if it were a question or a statement, so I took my time in answering.

"Yes. I think they get along very well. They're friends, I believe."

The rose nodded, or at least, I think she did.

"Well, why don't you tell me more about yourself, Miss Rose?" I hoped to lead the conversation in a different direction.

"There is not much to tell."

"Well, I'm sure there's something. Why don't you start from the beginning? Like, how you came to arrive here."

And tell me, she did. I listened attentively. She had a very interesting past. It seemed that most of it involved the little prince. He had taken care of her. It is here I understood. The rose loved the little prince. This is why she didn't like Annie. Annie was a threat to the prince's love being returned. As long as Annie was around, the rose feared she would lose him.

"That is very interesting." I told her. "You have a very intriguing history."

"Thank you."

"The prince must mean a great deal to you." I said, trying to open the subject up.

"Oh, yes. A great deal." Replied the rose. "I think that I would do almost anything for him."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"It's a beautiful planet!" Annie told me once she and the prince returned a half-hour later.

"Well, then. May be I should go see it myself sometime." I replied and smiling, got to my feet.

"Will you draw me a sheep now?" Asked the prince.

Then Annie remembered. "Prince, I have already gotten you a sheep." She reached into the pocket of her dress (I was surprised it still fit her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it also grew) and pulled out the two pictures I had drawn her the day before we had left home. She handed the prince the photographs.

"Is this my sheep?" Asked the prince, looking at both drawings. Both were boxes.

"Well, one of them is." Replied Annie sheepishly.

"Which one?"

"I don't remember."

"Let me see." I stepped forward and took the sketches. I had drawn them, I was sure I could decipher the rabbit box from that that held the sheep, but they both looked the same. "I believe it is that one." I picked one at random. The worse that could happen was that is was the rabbit. But rabbits cause no harm. After all, I had replaced the glass bowl over the rose as she had directed me after our conversation.

The prince then handed Annie the other illustration. "Hold this please." Annie took it and then she and I watched in amazement as the prince set the drawing on the ground and suddenly, a rabbit appeared.

The prince stood back in shock. "This isn't my sheep!"

No. It wasn't. It was the rabbit. I had chosen the wrong picture. I looked to Annie and nodded my head, signaling her to give the prince the other drawing and to catch the rabbit.

Annie quickly did as she was told.

"What is that thing?" The prince asked Annie as she scooped up the fuzzy brown rabbit.

"It's a rabbit."

"What's its purpose?"

"Well…" Annie thought for a while. "I'm not sure. We keep them as pets at home."

"Pets?"

"Yes. Companions. I have several. I used to play with them in the grass."

"Fascinating!" The prince was amazed.

"Now, the sheep, prince?" She nodded to the other drawing she had handed him."

"My yes. Of course." He lay the illustration down again and up came a sheep. It bleated loudly.

"Oh, good. My sheep!" Said the prince proudly.

I smiled. It was a good-looking sheep. Almost as good as the rabbit. I reached in my pocket as an idea suddenly came to my mind. If drawings here became real, perhaps I should draw the prince an entire flock of sheep! He had said the Baobab trees were getting trickier, hadn't he?

"Prince!" I called to him, intent on sharing my idea, but he was back beside Annie now, stroking the rabbit and talking to my granddaughter. "Prince!" I tried again.

"Oh, Papa!" Said Annie, looking to me. "The prince said he's going to keep the rabbit as a pet. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, yes, prince?"

Finally my friend turned to me. "Yes?" he was now holding the rabbit.

"I was wondering if you might like me to draw you another sheep or two while I was here? This way, you won't run out of sheep for a long while and the Baobab trees will be taken care of."

He thought for a moment. "Yes, I think that will work very well." He said.

"Oh, good." If I gave him the sheep, I wouldn't have to worry about him any longer. He'd have plenty of sheep. In fact, I should give him an entire family. I began hastily sketching out sheep-boxes and one for a ram.

By the time I had finished, the prince was yawning and excused himself for a good night's rest. We told him we'd see him in the morning.

"Papa?" Annie asked me, once I had shooed away all the livestock and only the rabbit remained. "How long are we staying?"

"You're homesick?" I looked to her.

"No, not exactly." She looked back to the rabbit.

"You miss your rabbits?"

"Actually, Papa. I'd really like to stay here."

I looked at her in shock. "Stay here, Annie? But what about your mother and father?"

"You could tell them what happened. I'm sure they'd understand."

I shook my head firmly. "No."

"I thought that's what you'd say." She looked sad, but I knew she'd obey. Annie had always been an obedient child. Well, she had never disobeyed me at least.

"Here." I began sketching again. "I'll draw you a blanket and a cot for the night. We can leave them with the prince when we leave."

Annie nodded and it wasn't long before I had finished my sketches and laid them on the ground of the prince's planet. Soon enough a cot, pillow and blanket appeared. I soon drew another one for myself.

Annie settled down in the first and laid the rabbit beside her gently. She then covered the both of them with the blanket. She had grown so fast, but yet, there was still something childish about her. Of course, I mean this in the nicest way. After all, I think it's important that someone had something childlike about him or her, even when they're grown. It keeps them human.

Once I had crawled into my own cot I bid her goodnight, but Annie was already asleep; the rabbit too. "Goodnight, Annie." I smiled and pulled my blanket up to my chin, and then surrounded by the silence of space, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning the rabbit was gone. Annie, the prince, and I spent the better part of the morning searching the planet for it, but the little rabbit was nowhere to be seen. Actually, the sheep were missing too.

"What could have happened?" Asked Annie.

I wish I knew. I could tell she was upset about the missing animals, especially the rabbit, and so was the prince.

"It's alright, Annie. I'm sure they just wandered off." The prince laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and to my amazement, Annie didn't push him away.

"I guess I could always draw you another flock." I said, and then thinking further I added, "Another rabbit too."

The prince smiled at me. "Yes, if you would, that would be splendid!" he turned to Annie, "If you're not to upset, would you help me pull the baobab trees while he sketches?"

Annie nodded. I knew she wanted to feel useful and so it didn't surprise me when she and the prince wandered off together to pull weeds (baobab trees are unwanted plants on this planet, so I deem it quite appropriate to identify them as such).

When they had gone, I pulled out my sketchbook and sat beside the rose. She had been quiet all morning, and I thought she might like some company.

"Good morning, Miss Rose." I greeted her and removed the fishbowl coving her.

"Good morning, sir." She replied sweetly. She looked tired and I asked her about it. "I suppose I just couldn't get much sleep last night."

"Bad dream?" She was so human-like I almost believed that flowers could dream as people did.

But she shook her head. "Flowers do not dream, sir. They only think."

I thought it strange that she should bring that up, so I asked her what flowers thought about.

"Oh, different things…" She began, and stopped there. I had a feeling she didn't want to elucidate, so I didn't pry.

I instead turned back to my sketchbook and began sketching little sheep boxes and one for the rabbit. I was limited on paper, so this morning, I decided to put them all on one page. It was quite a squeeze.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked the flower suddenly.

"Ma'am?" I looked to her, waiting for her to repeat her statement, not entirely sure that I had heard her right.

"What are you doing?" She asked again. This time, she didn't sound as anxious as she had before. I thought this strange, but decided not to say anything of it.

"I'm sketching the prince a new flock." I replied. "It's very strange, they all must have wandered off last night. The rabbit too." My gaze wandered over to her. "You didn't get much sleep last night, maybe you saw which way they went?"

She shook her head or at least I think she did. I was still growing accustomed to a rose's gestures. "No."

"Oh, well, then these replacements will just have to do. Perhaps I can also draw the prince a corral to keep them in?" I chuckled at my joke and continued on with my sketching. The rose said nothing. And she didn't say anything more until later that night, when Annie and the prince returned.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Did you have a nice walk?" She asked Annie and the Prince. By then I had finished drawing the entire flock (sheep boxes aren't very difficult to draw) and another rabbit (rabbit boxes are even easier).

"We actually, weren't only walking," Replied the prince, "We were picking the baobab trees. We didn't want to let them get out of control."

The rose nodded and I asked the prince where the small tree sprouts were.

"He burns them, Papa." Annie said and I nodded, but then as I thought about it, I wondered where the prince got the fire. The volcano. My mind seemed to remind me. Oh, yes. We had witnessed one oozing out hot lava only yesterday.

"Well, I finished drawing your replacement animals." I handed the paper to the prince and he took it and looked at the paper.

"Very good. They are all perfect!" He then laid the paper on the ground and soon eight sheep, a ram, and a little brown rabbit appeared. This rabbit wasn't as beautiful as the one we had lost, but I knew it would compensate as the replacement.

Annie instantly went over and picked up the rabbit. I wondered if she missed her rabbits at home.

"Well! Now that that's finished, what should we do?" The prince looked from me to Annie. What was there to do? There wasn't much on this little planet.

"We could show Papa your planet. He hasn't gotten the tour yet?" Requested Annie. But then I reminded her that I had indeed seen the entire planet just that morning while we were searching for the livestock.

I then turned to the prince, "What do you do on a day by day business for entertainment?"

He thought for a while. "I pull baobab trees." He said, "And if there aren't any of those, I watch my volcanoes."

I was sorry to say that both options didn't peak my interest and I tried to think of another thing we could do.

"Prince?" The rose's voice suddenly piped up. "You have forgotten to water me and care for me today. You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, rose." The prince rushed over to the flower and instantly rushed off to return with a handful of water that he sprinkled on the flower. "There. All better? Will you forgive me?"

The rose smiled and her smile widened as he lightly kissed her petals.

"Um…" I could tell Annie was getting uncomfortable.

"Why don't we play a game?" I asked suddenly. Everyone, even the rose, looked to me. "Well, why not?" I continued, "After all, there are several games that four people can play."

"Like what?" Asked Annie.

"Like marbles." I said.

But we don't have any marbles---"

I cut her off and held up my sketchbook. "We will soon."

"What is marbles?" Asked the prince.

Annie explained while I drew. "They're little glass sphere's that roll around. The object of the game is to collect the most marbles, but you don't touch them, you have to hit them with your other marbles."

I could tell the prince was getting confused so I told him I'd explain the game, once I could show him what a marble was.

I drew us each a marble pouch (All except the rose who said she didn't want to play) and lay the paper on the ground. Soon the pouches appeared and we each took one.

Annie opened hers, "Look!" Several of the most beautiful marbles I had ever seen rolled out onto her palm.

"Are those marbles?" Asked the prince.

"Yes," I replied and then went on to explain the game. The prince caught on quickly and we spent the remainder of the day playing marbles.

That night, as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but think back to the missing animals. I looked over at Annie who had snuggled up with the new rabbit. What had happened to the first? And the sheep? I decided to not think further on the subject. After all, the prince could be right. They could have wandered off.

But I was far from convinced and it didn't surprise me when it took me double the time to fall to sleep. And sleep I did, until earlier the next morning and when I awoke, the rabbit was gone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

I'll have to admit. The disappearing animals were worrying me. It seemed strange that the rabbit would be there one moment and gone the next. I could tell these odd happenings also seemed to have the same effect on Annie. She had spent the entire morning searching for the little rabbit only to come up empty. However, the sheep still remained. This really puzzled me.

"I don't understand it." Said Annie. The prince tended to his rose and I sat nearby as Annie paced in front of me. "I mean, why would a rabbit just disappear?"

I shrugged. I hadn't a clue. Perhaps, rabbits couldn't survive on this planet. Maybe the environment was too much for it and it deteriorated or turned back into the slip of paper and was devoured by a sheep. I admit, both these options seemed improbable and very outlandish but I didn't know what else to think. After all the rabbit's disappearance was very, well, mysterious.

Annie soon stopped pacing and sat beside me. "Would you draw me another rabbit, Papa?"

I was sure now that she was missing her rabbits at home. There was no other explanation as to why she wanted me to repeatedly draw her the animal. I put a comforting hand on her arm. "Perhaps we should wait until we find out what is happening to them." I suggested, "I wouldn't want to draw another, only to have it disappear too."

She nodded, knowing I was right. "Okay."

"If you miss your rabbits. We could always go home?"

She looked to me, then; a strange look on her face. "No. I don't want to go home."

"Annie, we'll have to go home eventually."

"I know, but please. Not yet?"

I nodded. "Okay." What would be the harm? The prince, after all, seemed to be enjoying our company.

After the prince had finished watering his flower, he turned to us. "Shall we play marbles again?" He smiled.

I looked to Annie. She shrugged. I don't think either of us much felt like playing, but we were the prince's guests and we both liked to see him happy.

"Alright." Annie said at last. She stood and headed towards her cot. "Just let me get my marbles."

"Terrific! I'll go get mine." I watched as the prince walked off and then followed Annie and over to my cot to get my pouch. Gone. It was gone. The term 'losing your marbles' took on a whole new meaning. Gone? I couldn't have misplaced them. I remembered placing them under my cot just before I went to bed. They could have rolled away, but then the pouch would still have remained.

"Papa?" Annie turned to me, her pillow in hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't find my marbles."

"Really?" This really was strange. "I can't find mine either." It is then the prince returned.

"Alright. Who took them?" He looked to me and then to Annie.

"Took what?" Asked Annie though we both knew.

"My marbles."

"We're all missing ours." I told him.

Just then Annie began to giggle. I figured she was thinking about the phrase. We had indeed 'lost our marbles', but we weren't crazy. Well, at least I didn't think so. I mean, all these missing things, the animals and now the marbles, seemed pretty peculiar.

"Why is she laughing?" The prince looked to me and I shrugged.

"Girls laugh." I told him and then pulled out my sketchbook.

Annie placed a hand on my arm as I removed my pen. "Draw a different game, Papa." She directed. "Let's teach the prince a new game."

I nodded. But what game?

"Pardon me?"

We all turned as the rose spoke.

"Yes, Rose?" The prince wandered over to her.

"It is nothing. I just feel a bit lonely, that is all."

Her phrase caused me to stop for a moment and think. What was it she had said before? She would do anything for the prince and then she had told me flowers think. She didn't tell me what they thought about, or rather what she thought about.

"Papa? Are you alright?" Annie's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Fine. What is it you said?"

"Nothing. You just looked different. Like you were off in another land."

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

It is then, the prince approached us. "I think I will stay with my rose for a while. She is not well."

"Well?" Annie and I exchanged glances and then looked to the prince.

"She is lonely. I will spend time with her. She is so used to our normal days' activities. I wake up, see how the sheep is doing and then give her some water and sit by her the whole rest of the day, talking and looking at the stars."

It seemed like a very boring everyday to me, but I only nodded my head.

"Would she like some extra company?" Asked Annie politely.

"No. I want you to enjoy yourself while you are on my planet. Please, do whatever you please." He left our sides and went over to sit by his flower.

I could feel eyes on us as we sat there and stared and expected they were probably the rose's. I figured she wanted to talk alone to the prince. "Come, Annie." I took her by the hand. "Why don't you give me a tour of this planet?"

"But---" She let her voice wander off as she looked at the prince and his flower. She sighed. "Okay." I knew Annie was reluctant to leave the prince, but she agreed anyways to give me a grand tour. We set off instantly and I was sure to take extra time looking at the various craters and small baobab sprouts the sheep had not yet gotten to as I went; hoping to give the rose and her prince as much time as possible to have a proper discussion. I was sure the rose had something on her mind to tell him.

More then anything, I wanted some quiet time to think. It bothered me about the missing animals and then the missing marbles. I was sure there was some logical explanation.

"Papa? Aren't you coming?"

Annie was far ahead of me now and I had to pick up my pace to catch up with her. Now was not the time to ponder. I was sure I'd get my chance later, when everybody had gone to bed. Till then, I would enjoy my time on asteroid B612. And enjoy myself I did until later that evening when we returned to the prince.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You have to go." The prince looked at Annie and I seriously. We had just returned from our walk around the planet

"Go? Now?" Asked Annie. She seemed hurt and I didn't blame her. The prince had seemed do happy to see us when we had arrived and now he wanted us gone?

"Yes. I want you to go. Go, right now."

Something was amiss. I was sure of it. I wondered what the rose had told him.

"What about the missing animals?" Annie inquired. "Don't you want us to help you find out what happened to them?"

The prince paused. "No… no, I don't care about that anymore."

"But prince---"

The prince turned to me. "You will go home now, won't you? And take Annie along too?"

I didn't know what to say. Respectively, this was his plant and he could tell us when to leave whenever he wanted, but something didn't sit right. I had never seen the prince act so hostile. Especially towards Annie.

"If you want us to leave. We will go."

"But Papa…" Annie looked to me.

I turned to her. "It _is_ his planet. If he wants us to leave, then we shall."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She wouldn't argue with me. I was still her chaperone, even if she were older.

I looked back to the prince. "Well, it has been a nice visit. Thank you for having us. Um…" I looked to the cots and the linens I had drawn standing not far away.

"Don't worry about those." Said the prince. "I will take care of it."

I nodded. "Take care, my friend." We shook hands, "We will visit again sometime."

His face got sort of a strange expression on it. "Um… no. Don't do that. I will visit _you_."

"But prince---?"

"Please. It is better this way." He glanced quickly at the rose and it is then my suspicions increased. It seemed that I was right. The prince's sudden desire to get rid of us had something to do with what she had told him.

The prince turned to Annie. "Bye, Annie. I will miss you." He opened his arms wide to her for a hug, but she ignored the gesture.

"Goodbye." She said plainly nodding at the prince and then taking me by the hand. "Come on, Papa. Let's go."

I nodded. "Goodbye, Prince. Goodbye, Miss Rose."

"Goodbye, sir." Said the rose and Annie and I walked a ways away from the pair. We posed paused a moment, before jumping into space, to take the time to look back at the pair. The prince looked miserable, his eyes glued to Annie, but Annie, I noticed, looked away.

It was sad to see such young people part on such bad terms, but I knew it was best to leave, for the time being. I could do my thinking once I reached the king's planet. I was sure he would welcome our visit as he did before.

"Come on, Papa. Let's go!" Annie tugged at my hand and leapt into the air. I soon followed her and we began our journey back.

I tried hard to read the face of my granddaughter as we floated through space and only saw a lone tear slide down her face. So, that was it. She wasn't only mad. She was also as sad as the prince had been about the parting. I could only imagine what the prince's rejection did to her. I wondered if she knew what her rejection did to the prince. I was sure he hadn't really wanted us to leave. But if so, why did he ask us to? Why didn't he ask us to stay? What had the rose told him?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

As expected, the king welcomed us when we arrived at his planet.

"Back so soon?" He asked us, looking surprised.

"Soon?" I questioned.

"You must be mistaken." Said Annie. "We've only been gone a couple days." I looked to her. She looked different somehow. Younger, was it? Annie was becoming younger again? I was sure of it. She was nineteen once more.

"But it seems like only yesterday!" Replied the king. "Perhaps you can help me find my rat again! He has gone missing!"

Annie frowned. "You didn't sentence him to death again, did you?"

"My, goodness no!" Said the king, "I offered him a promotion. I told him he could rule over himself." He grinned.

Annie nodded.

"By the way." I said, thinking of something. "Have you seen any sheep or rabbits pass by this way recently?"

The king looked at me, puzzled. "Sheep? Rabbits? Why no! Should I have?"

I wasn't entirely sure. I suppose they could have run off the other direction once leaving the prince's planter. "No. I guess not. I was only hoping you had. You see, the prince lost several sheep while we were on his planet. They disappeared."

"My, my. That's no good."

"That's what we thought."

Annie turned to the king. "Sir? We would like the permission to stay here for a little while. Is that alright with you?"

The king smiled at her. "By all means, yes! Of course! Do stay! I'd love the company!"

Annie smiled back, "Thank you." She walked over to me and we sat together, a good ways away from his majesty.

"You've probably already guessed I don't yet intent on returning home?" I looked to her and she nodded. "I have a feeling something strange is happening upon B612 and I'd like a moment to think a while about it."

She nodded again. "What do you think is wrong?"

I wondered if I should share my suspicions with her. After all, most of my logic revolved around Annie herself. The rose was jealous of Annie, therefore she wanted Annie and I to leave, but then what had she told the prince that had frightened him so?

I decided it was best to leave my little granddaughter in the dark, for now at least. "I'm not entirely sure. But I would like some time alone. Perhaps in the meantime, you can find that rascally rodent for the king? I don't think he aims to hurt it anymore. I just think he's lonely and wants it for companionship."

Annie nodded, "Alright." I was glad she didn't push me for answers. I didn't yet find it to be the right time to share with her my suspicions.

"Good girl." I watched as she walked over to the king and told him her plans of tracking down his rodent. He smiled at her and then she went on her way. I waited until she was out of sight before removing my sketchbook from my pocket and making a list of all the happenings since we had first arrived at the prince's planet. Missing animals and marbles. Unexplained anger and emotion. None of it made any sense. But then, it hit me.

The rose. Of course! Everything that had gone missing was something that I had drawn for the prince and that had taken his attention away from his precious rose. Could it be that she was also jealous of the sheep and the rabbits and the marbles? Had she disposed of the marbles and chased away the animals because they kept her away from her prince? Could be. It all made sense. She had told me at one time she would do anything for her prince. Anything. Did that mean she'd do even more so for herself? I thought so.

The path my thoughts had suddenly taken was disturbing, but logical, and the more I thought about it, the more sense it all made. The prince had told us never to come back to B612. It's not that he didn't want to ever see us again, it's that he wanted us off his planet. The rose had probably told him to get rid of us, or else she'd chase us away herself. After all, Annie and I had also been taking up the prince's time. The rose was jealous of us as well. The prince just wanted to protect us. It all made sense. I was sure I had gotten it right. Now, I just needed to decide what I was going to do about it.

I could go back to B612 alone and demand an explanation, but I doubted I'd accomplish much that way. But if I brought Annie with me, it would probably make things worse. I could always leave things as they were, the prince had told me he would visit, but I hated the idea of him living alone with that jealous rose. If she got rid of his new sheep, the baobab trees would win for sure. It was a lose-lose situation. There had to be some way to help.

I thought back to my travels with Annie. Every planet we had come to, we had brought some good. Or rather, Annie had. We had given rest to the lamplighter, and humbleness to the businessman (even if it was for a short while). We had given the drunk a reason not to be drunk and the conceited man a taste of modesty. Then, to the king, we had taught him about fairness and the just way to rule a planet. Yes, we had spread some good.

But then, come the prince's planet, our rainbow of happiness and good deeds had ended. I couldn't think of anything we had given back to the prince for his kindness to us. We had given him more sheep as he had asked, but they had disappeared and then we left him at his planet, miserable and unhappy. It didn't make sense. I was sure there was something we should have done that we hadn't. There must be something we could still do for the prince.

It is then I decided we had to return to B612. Despite all the danger. Despite anything that could happen to us, we had to go back and brighten the prince's planet as we had done to all the rest. It only seemed fair. I was sure I'd find out what it was we could do for him in time. It would just take some thinking. However, what we'd do about the rose in the meantime was another story. I suppose we would just have to deal with her pettiness until our visit was through and we had accomplished our goal.

Yes. There was a dark cloud hovering over the prince's planet, and I was determined to raise it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

The prince seemed angry when he saw us again. "I thought I had told you to leave?" He said, frowning.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Then why are you back?"

"We want to help."

My statement seemed to have ruffled some feathers for he looked shocked for a moment before returning to that gruff, unfriendly manner. "I don't need any help. I am perfectly fine on my own. I want you to leave."

I glanced at the rose. She seemed to be a brighter red then I remembered. This bothered me. Was she glaring at me? Or was she glaring at the prince perhaps?

"Please." Said Annie. She took a step towards the prince. "Can't we just talk?" My eyes nearly fell out of my head. Twenty-one. She was twenty-one again.

The prince shot a nervous glance at the rose before answering softly. "Alright. But not here. This way." He began to walk off.

Annie looked to me and I shrugged. We then followed him.

* * *

The prince led us to the other side of his planet. From here none of us could see the rose and I doubted she could see us. The prince now seemed less nervous and his expression softened when he looked back at us. "Please. Why did you come back?"

"We were worried about you." I told him and we had been.

The prince adverted his gaze and looked at his feet.

"Look," Annie continued, "We know you're afraid of something and that's why you sent us away. Won't you tell us what's wrong?"

The prince sat quietly for a minute and I knew he was thinking.

"Is it the rose?" I asked.

I struck a nerve with that one, because he suddenly looked up.

"Well?"

"Yes."

Annie shot me a surprised glance, but I ignored it, turning my attention to the prince. "What happened? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she wanted me to ask you to leave."

"Did she tell you why?" This time it was Annie who spoke.

"No, she didn't tell me why." His voice quivered and I noticed tears were brimming in his eyes. "Oh, Annie…" He went over to her and took her hands in his.

I waited a few moments, allowing the two young people to exchange their silent, heart-felt messages to one another; their eyes were locked. It wasn't hard to see that they loved eachother. Truly _truly_ loved eachother.

To anyone, but myself, they'd say it was only fascination; that they hadn't know eachother for long enough for it to be love, but I knew better. After all, the two of them basically grew up together. The prince had visited Annie in her nursery who knows how many times in the past and Annie had grown up on her way here, learning about my first adventure with the prince; Learning more and more about this boy she now loved.

It made me happy to see them together and I hated to break the happy moment, but time was short. I knew the rose had a plan and I had to make sure we were one step ahead.

"Prince?" I stepped towards them and both the young people looked to me. "Why did you give in to the rose's command when she told you she wanted us to leave? Did she threaten you?"

The prince nodded solemnly. "She told me if I didn't tell you to go, you'd end up like the rabbits and the sheep."

Annie and I exchanged worried glances.

The prince hugged Annie then. "I didn't want her to hurt you. That's why I asked you to leave."

Annie returned the hug. "It's okay. I understand."

"Did she say anything else?" My mind was already swimming with wild ideas. We would end up like the rabbits and the sheep? It seemed that I had been right in guessing the rose did know what happened to all the missing items.

The prince shook his head. "No, nothing. She just told me that you had to leave today and never come back to the planet. That's why I was upset when you returned."

I nodded my head and thought again. I had to be missing something. The motive was quite obvious, she was jealous of anything that kept the prince from her. The means? I wasn't entirely sure of the means, but she most definitely had the opportunity. All night, not a soul was watching her. Annie and I were in out cots and the prince was off sleeping wherever it is he sleeps on his planet.

The only problem I found was the ability. After all, she was but a small rose. A single rose plant. A single blossom on a stem. There was no possible way she could be working alone. She couldn't possibly have chased away the sheep and both rabbits by herself. But who could have helped her. The only person that came to mind was the prince, but that was ridiculous!

But it is then I remembered. Perhaps she _was _working alone. I thought back to that conversation I had had with the prince those many years ago. He had told me about the baobab trees and how he needed a sheep to eat them, but more importantly was he told me _why_ he couldn't let them grow. They had roots and their roots would destroy his little planet. I was sure the rose had roots and after how long she had been living on this planet, she would have to have a lot of them. Actually, I was pretty sure she had a vast amount of them with in the planet. Yes, now I was pretty sure the rose _was_ working alone. She had used her roots to do all the dirty work.

"Papa?" A startled yelp from Annie caused me to look over at her.

She was standing very still and the look of horror on her face matched that of the prince's who seemed frozen to the spot. It was unclear what she was afraid of until I spotted the, thick, gray plant roots that had stuck out from the ground and had wound their way around her feet.

_Oh no!_ I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. But even as I stood there, I knew I couldn't wait another minute. The roots weren't finished and I watched as they continued to spiral their way up her body and towards her neck. No. I couldn't wait another minute. The rose was performing her final surmount.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

For a moment, I couldn't think, and I watched helplessly as Annie stood trembling, those awful roots climbing up her slim form. But then, my senses kicked back in and I rushed over to her. "Help me pull away the roots!" I called frantically to the prince, but he seemed frozen to the spot. Fear had all but mummified him. "Come on!" I urged. "We need to loosen these roots or Annie---" I didn't finish my sentence, but it seemed to do the trick.

The prince snapped out of his daze and instantly began to help me pry away at the roots. "They're too strong!" He complained. "We need something to cut them!"

He was right; they were like thick, spiraling rubber bands. We would have to cut them. But with what? I thought back to my sketchbook. Of course! I hastily snatched it out of my pocket. There was only one page left, but if I drew a variety of different sharp objects on one piece, I was sure we could find one to free Annie.

Annie must have known what I was doing, for she quickly stopped me. "No! Draw a new sketchbook first!"

"A what?" I looked to her, perplexed.

"Draw another sketchbook. Just in case we need more."

"But we haven't the time."

"Just do it."

And I did. I quickly scribbled a drawing, ripped out the paper, and lay in on the ground. As soon as the new sketchbook appeared, I picked it up and began drawing all the sharp items I could think of that could free Annie. I laid them down and handed the prince a pair of scissors. "Here. Cut the roots with this." I directed him and he instantly got to work. I did as well, with my pruning sheers.

They seemed to be doing the job, but then more and more roots began to appear. The more we cut the more that appeared and before I knew it I was in a similar spot as Annie. I began cutting free my own ankles.

"They're coming for you now, old friend." Said the prince in alarm. "What should I do?"

"Keep freeing Annie." I told him. "Don't stop for anything!" But as the situation got worse. I knew we had to do something. We had to stop the rose, before she stopped us. I looked to the prince. He loved that rose. I knew he wouldn't want to do it, but whom did he love more? I hoped it would be Annie. I didn't fancy the thought of suffocation.

"Prince?" He looked to me when I addressed him. "We can't do this alone. We need reinforcements."

"Like who?" He asked. "You two and the rose are the only friends I have."

"That's the problem." I said. "You're going to have to make a decision, prince! Either the rose or us. You can't have both. The rose's jealousy has turned her evil. As long as she's jealous, she will destroy anything and anybody that stands in her way."

I could tell he was thinking it over and I knew he didn't like what he was hearing. "But my rose---"

"She's no longer the one you once knew. She's turned bad. You have to choose prince. If we don't do away with her, she'll do away with us."

The prince's gaze shot to Annie. I knew he was thinking. Unfortunately the current predicament didn't leave much time for long decisions. "Here." He handed Annie his scissors.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him in alarm, but he just shoved the scissors towards her.

"Take them." She did and then he turned to me. "Give me your sketchbook."

"But prince---"

"Please." I handed it to him.

"The pencil too, please."

That I gave to him as well.

"Thank you." He barely looked at me and then walked off.

"Papa?" I looked to Annie. She was now battling her own roots as they wound up her legs.

"Keep fighting them, Annie." I told her, hoping I had done the right thing. With out the sketchbook I didn't have much of a weapon. All we had were these scissors, the sheers and a few knives I had also drawn. By parting with the book I had put both Annie and my life in danger. I only hoped I had made the correct decision, trusting the prince. After all, our very lives were now in his hands.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

It seemed like we had been fighting off the vicious roots for over an hour before the prince returned along with my sketchbook. As soon as he came into sight, the wicked roots shriveled and disappeared. Annie and I all but fell to the ground in exhaustion.

The prince reached us moments later. "She won't hurt you anymore." He said, a sort of strange tone to his voice. I began to wonder what he had done. Had he slain the rose? It seemed unlikely. After all, he hardly had a grasp on what death was.

"What happened?" Asked Annie.

"I apologized." Explained the prince.

"Apologized?" I questioned.

"Yes, for not giving her the attention she deserved."

I knew there was more to the story, but I didn't ask. I thought it was best to leave things as they were. "Well, as long as I'm not fighting for my life anymore, I'm okay with anything."

Annie was less so. "Why did you have to apologize to her? You spent a good amount of time with her."

"But not as much as she needed."

"Where is she now?" I looked to the prince.

"This way. Would you like to see her?"

I nodded. I'll have to say, when we got to the other side of the planet, I was quite surprised. There now lay not one rose, but a whole garden of them.

"What did you do?" I asked, though I was sure I already knew the answer. I think he resolved the problem wonderfully. The rose and him must have had a talk.

"She was lonely, so I drew her some friends." He smiled at me. "Now she can be happy, like the roses in your garden."

I thought it strange that he'd mention that, but then, maybe it wasn't so strange after all. He had visited Annie in the nursery; perhaps he had also visited my garden. I'll have to say I never really thought about my roses ever getting lonely, but then again there were always several in my garden. They were never alone. I guess, in a way, plants are people too. They also need companionship.

"What about you?" Asked Annie, looking out over the rose garden. "You won't get lonely now, will you?"

"No."

The way he said it gave me the idea that he had a plan. I looked to the prince expecting him to explain. What he told me I never would have expected.

"Old friend," The prince returned my gaze. "I want to come back to earth with you."

I was shocked at first, but then instantly recovered. To say the very least, I was delighted that he wanted to come back with us. "Well, alright. You're welcome to visit anytime. How long do you plan on staying?"

He and Annie exchanged smiles and then he said. "Forever."

"Forever?" I was taken aback. "You mean--- you want to leave your planet and your rose, forever?"

"I talked to my rose. She wants me to go too. She needs time to heal. She has her new friends now. She said I could go as long as I visited periodically."

I had my doubts if the rose was really so cured, but taking the prince away from this planet would keep him safe and I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Besides," He looked to Annie and took her hand in his. "I've found a new rose. One with beauty that goes beyond the surface."

Annie was blushing, but his words meant more to me than I could say. In fact, he had explained something that had been unexplained to me the entire time.

This whole expedition I had noticed a change in Annie, but it wasn't purely physical. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman, that was true, but her personality had continued to stay innocent, young and caring. Through the entire journey, she had been helping other people. Each place she had gone she had made a difference. The prince was right; all along I had had my own little rose. My little granddaughter. Annie was like that. A rose inside and out. Her beauty was beyond skin deep and I was convinced that this inner beauty is what first attracted the prince to her. I had finally found the answer I was looking so hard and long for.

"Well…" I was a bit flustered at first, but I recovered quickly. "When would you like to leave?"

"Today, if we could?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Annie then said she wanted to first bid the rose goodbye. I reluctant to let her go alone at first, but the prince insisted that it would be alright. When she returned to us, she was smiling broadly. It seemed the two women had finally come to terms.

We then set off for home.

Each planet we passed, we were greeted by the dweller. Everyone was happy it seemed. The king and the rat were finally getting along, the conceited man had thrown away his mirror and the drunk seemed more sober. The businessman seemed to have gone on to counting other things besides the stars as we saw him counting rocks upon his planet's surface. The lamplighter couldn't change much about his situation and so we stayed a little longer to give him the time to rest. When we had finally reached the geographer, he was happy to inform us that he had decided to become an explorer as well. He had finished the geography of his planet and was planning to broaden his horizons and travel to other planets.

It seemed that everything was going well, but when we returned to earth, we encountered one minor setback. Annie was seven again and the prince was a boy again as well. I guess it made things easier, though. I didn't have to explain anything to Annie's mother except that I was now taking care of a little orphan boy (I decided to let the prince stay with me).

As for Annie and the prince, they continued on as best friends and attended school together. A decade and a half later, they both graduated from college with degrees in geography (of all things) and then the best thing I could imagine occurred. The prince married my little rose and then the two of them set off on their new life together, beginning at their honeymoon location of choice: asteroid B612.

Yes, it was a happy ending. I wouldn't have asked it to end any other way.


End file.
